


see the flames inside my eyes, it burns so bright

by sarahalwaysx3



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (I think?), Goth!Daisy, Light Angst, Post Season 3 Finale, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahalwaysx3/pseuds/sarahalwaysx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Bob?!“ The apartment door closed quietly behind him, his fingers lingering over the gun in his belt. “Bobbi, are you home?” Hunter whispered repeatedly as he rounded the corner to find both the living room and the kitchen area empty. The curtains were closed, the lights turned off. “Bobbi?”</p><p>Takes place a couple of weeks after the season 3 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	see the flames inside my eyes, it burns so bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisylincoln](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincoln/gifts).



> This tiny fic is based off of my friend Annie's tweet "but what if daisy's with hunter and bobbi right now". I just HAD to write it.
> 
> This takes place a couple of weeks after the last scene in the season finale.
> 
> This is entirely unbeta'd and English isn't my native language, so bear with me :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, and I'd be REALLY happy about kudos and comments!

„Bob?!“ The apartment door closed quietly behind him, his fingers lingering over the gun in his belt. “Bobbi, are you home?” Hunter whispered repeatedly as he rounded the corner to find both the living room and the kitchen area empty. The curtains were closed, the lights turned off. “Bobbi?”

Out of nowhere there was a hand over his mouth, pulling him backwards into the attached bedroom. Hunter struggled to reach for his gun once again, when the firm grasp over his mouth was taken off as suddenly as it had appeared. 

“Will you shut up already”, Bobbi’s hushed voice scolded him while she closed the bedroom door behind them and turned the light on. “The van is back outside.”

The van, meaning a blue 1983 GMC conversion van that had been parked in the alleyway next to their apartment building, disappearing and reappearing sporadically for the past 3 weeks. It was there more often than not, but the last time they had seen it had been 4 days ago, and Bobbi and Hunter had finally started to hope whoever was spying in them had gotten tired of it and was going to leave them alone, but obviously, they’d been wrong.

“I saw it when I came in”, Hunter told her as Bobbi moved to the bedroom window, that allowed a free view over the van in question. “I’m not blind, Bob.”

“Shhh”, Bobbi hissed and waved him over, “look.”

When Hunter joined her, he saw what had caught her attention. The door of the van that was facing their window was open, revealing the back of a woman. Black leather jacket, black beanie, long black hair, black jeans. They couldn’t see her face, but her hunched figure looked young and fragile. She kept her head down as she walked away from her van, and Hunter was first to realize where her steps were leading her.

“She’s going to the back entrance.”

Bobbi’s eyes widened when the realization hit her, and within her next breath she’d pulled the curtains close again and was hurrying out to lock the door. Hunter followed on her heel, his gun drawn, handing his ex-wife her own weapon as they stood next to the door, their backs pressed against the wall in anticipation. 

They didn’t have to wait long. Mere minutes later they heard the steps of heavy boots outside in the hallway, slowly approaching their door. Hunter felt Bobbi hold her breath next to him, and he had just reached for her hand when a knock on the door made the blood in his veins go cold.

Bobbi clung to his fingers like a lifeline, her body tensioning when a second knock followed. They both weren’t breathing now, holding on to each other for dear life.

“Bobbi? Hunter? I know you’re in there, I – I can feel your vibrations.”

Bobbi’s head jerked around at the sound of the familiar voice behind their door, her breath hitching in her throat as Hunter lowered his gun. He turned to look through the peephole, confirming what they’d both been thinking. Hunter exchanged a look with Bobbi, and with his small she unlocked the door to pull it open.

Hunter hadn’t witnessed Bobbi speechless very often, in fact, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen her short of words, but now her jaw was hanging open as if she was trying to speak but couldn’t.

“I made sure I didn’t lead anyone to you, I promise”, Daisy said just as Hunter stepped around the door, “I didn’t mean to scare you, but I was afraid I’d blow your cover if I –“

She didn’t get to finish whatever she was saying, because Bobbi rushed forward and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Their friend let out a shuttering breath, before wrapping her arms around the taller woman. When they separated, Bobbi first noticed how pale Daisy’s skin really was, and not just in contrast to her newly black hair and the dark make-up she was wearing. Her eyes were sunken in, her jaw clenched and her expression pained. Of course both she and Hunter had seen the news about the inhuman people had titled “Quake”, and they’d been suspecting a connection between her and Daisy, but the thought of her actually being Daisy had never crossed their minds. Now, however, with the haunted look in Daisy’s eyes, Bobbi had not the slightest doubt that “Quake” was standing right before her.

“Come on in, love”, Hunter finally broke the silence, and so he led Daisy into their tiny living room. He too had noticed the way Daisy’s eyes were darting back and forth as if she was afraid of being caught any minute, and knowing that feeling all too well, he didn’t want her standing in the doorframe for longer than necessary.

“I’m sorry for barging in like that”, she spoke eventually, “I’ve had my van parked next to the building for a bit.”

Bobbi let out a chuckle, afraid that a full laugh would startle her. “We noticed. Kind of freaked us out.”

“Sorry ‘bout that. I just needed a place to lay low for a while. I’ll have to abandon the van soon. I’m surprised Coulson hasn’t tracked it down yet. I kinda stole it. I mean, it’s not really stealing since it’s mine, but… still.”

Bobbi and Hunter made eye contact, just for one second, but long enough to let each other know that they were thinking the same thing. “What happened, Daisy?”

The inhuman shrugged her shoulders and successfully avoided their eyes when she said: “Long story short, things went to shit and I messed up. Couldn’t handle it anymore so I left.” 

Bobbi and Hunter knew better than to try and dig deeper. And they also knew for sure that they wouldn’t send her away, not yet, anyway. Keeping her around would be tricky, especially if they didn’t want to draw any attention to themselves, but having gone through a number of bad missions herself, Bobbi knew that what Daisy needed now was a friend more than anything else. She left a mental note in the back of her head to finally do what she’d been planning for months and finally reach out to Mack or Jemma to get some insight, but for now, trusting Daisy would have to do.

“We don’t exactly have a guest room”, Bobbi began, with a hand gesture around the tiny apartment, “but the couch isn’t too bad.”

“I would know”, Hunter added in a reassuring tone, “she makes me sleep on it all the time.”

This actually drew a small smile from Daisy’s lips. “Looks like nothing’s changed then, huh?”

Bobbi returned her smile with a wide grin and interlaced her fingers with Hunter’s. “Just another day in the lives of super-spies.”


End file.
